A driver can be exposed to numerous audio and visual signals and stimuli during driving. If an event occurs while driving, an audio or visual alert can be generated to obtain the driver's attention. In one example, an event occurs when a sensor detects that a vehicle deviates from its lane. However, due to numerous other audio and visual signals and stimuli to which the driver is exposed, an audio or visual alert might not get the attention of the driver.
A tactile alert can be provided to alert the driver of an event. In one example, a motor located in a seat cushion vibrates when an event occurs to provide a tactile alert to the driver. Prior motors include a metal motor housing including portions that are secured together by fasteners.